Started
Started is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. Lyrics Chorus I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip 1 Ayy, bitch, they lookin' at me, they not lookin' at you I don't mean to be rude, I'm a 10, you a 2 He be blowin' me up like a fuckin' balloon I just tell him give me space like the man on the moon You know that I'm the best, is that why you depressed? Say you gettin' a check, girl, you be frontin' like breasts I look good for myself, I got no one to impress You better ask your GPS, I ain’t the one to address Lil' bitch, look Chorus I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip 2 Do you hate that you love me or do you love that you hate me? All you bitches be bitin', I hope you don't give me rabies You can say what you want about me as long as you pay me I'm just tryna get them M's and I ain't talkin' Slim Shady Bitch don't look at me crazy or you'll be pushin' up daisies On this watch I spent 80, got me lit up like Las Vegas Yeah, my house is so big, I'm sittin' on acres and acres I have never seen my neighbours, no do-rag but Iggy wavy God damn Chorus I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip Bridge I know I'm fine h'okay, yeah, I'm a dime h'okay I cut him off if he ever get outta line h'okay I do it big h'okay, like I'm a giant h'okay I waste my wine before I ever waste my time h'okay Get outta line h'okay, It's going down h'okay You know my temper is way shorter than a Vine h'okay We not the same lil’ mama, I don't wait in line h'okay You say you rich, well like Mufasa you be lyin' h'okay, well okay Chorus I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip I started from the bottom and now I'm rich I got in my bag and I ain't looked back since I started to say sorry, but fuck that shit You started out hatin', now you love my drip Why It Sucks # Iggy's voice sounds very annoying during the chorus. Although there isn't a lot of Autotune used on her voice, she goes slightly off key numerous times and can get very irritating quickly. # Most of the lyrics are quite weirdly put together, according to several sources, the song is supposed to be about how Iggy got successful despite her rocky start, but it just comes across as another boastful flex anthem. # The music video is just awful and just shows Iggy as a gold digging and murderous wife who kills her husband for money and has a joyride on all his possessions. # The instrumental is mediocre at best. # She rips off the chorus from Drake's already bad song "Started from the Bottom". Redeeming Qualities # Once again, her flow has improved since her other 2016-2018 blunders; not by much, but has improved. Trivia # The phrase "started from the bottom" comes from the song "Started from the Bottom" by Drake Music Video Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Annoying songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Overplayed Songs